Frappucinomu, Nona
by Colonel29
Summary: Dan sang pelayan pria—Chiba Ryuunosuke—hanya melayangkan senyum tipis sembari mengelap cangkir-cangkir kopi./ [ChibaHaya/Oneshot]/ #HappyReading!


HAI READER-SAMAAAA—! /apa deh/ /krik/

Duuhh maafkan Ameru karena ga pernah muncul lagi di fandom ini TTWTT , pasti pada kangen, ya? /kagak/ Ameru kembali dengan fic **ChibaHaya**!

Kalau ada yang bertanya, _kenapa sih Ameru nggak pernah apdet yang multichapter lagi?_ Itu karena Ameru sibuk banget ama RL—biasa kehidupan SMA baru itu pelik /syedih/ —jadinya baru bisa publish oneshot dulu /mojok/

Soal ide fic ini, terinspirasi dari fanart karya **Aya** –sama di twitter^^ Chibanya hot bangett*-*) dan fic ini rupanya sudah ditunggu lama sejak Ameru nebar spoilernya di FB /heh/ semoga pada suka^^

.

.

 **FRAPPUCINOMU, NONA**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rate : T…?**

 **Pair : ChibaxHayami**

 **Setting : AU, Cafetaria!AU, Waiter!Chiba**

 **Warnings : Typo(s) , OOC, garing, EYD 404, roman kurang manis, amburegul, emeseyu, de-el-el**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#HappyReading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/ Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei**

 **FanFiction © Ameru Sawada**

 **.**

 _Hayami memasuki café dan wangi kopi menyapa hidungnya._

.

Hayami memandang sekeliling. Mata zamrudnya berpendar mengamati café yang didominasi warna coklat kayu. Lantainya yang berwarna coklat muda dipelitur sehingga mengkilap tertimpa cahaya lampu berkap kertas. Interior yang sederhana, berupa rak dari kayu jati dengan cangkir-cangkir kopi mengisi kekosongan setiap rak, juga beberapa vas besar berwarna putih gading yang ditanami tanaman rerumputan. Melihatnya membuat teduh.

Merasa terlalu lama di pintu, Hayami melangkahkan kakinya di atas lantai berpelitur itu. Matanya langsung tertuju pada sebuah meja bundar di ujung, dekat dengan jendela besar yang menampilkan pemandangan pinggir jalan yang riuh dengan kendaraan. Hayami duduk di sana, masih mengarahkan pandangannya menyusuri dalam café.

Pengunjung kebanyakan para pasangan muda dan orang-orang dewasa, juga beberapa remaja berkelas. Beberapa hanya duduk dengan ponsel di tangan, mungkin menikmati WIFI gratis. Beberapa ada yang hanya minum kopi sembari mengerjakan tugas di laptop, sebagian bercanda ria bersama teman-temannya sambil menikmati potongan _cheesecake_.

Kemudian zamrud Hayami mendapati pemandangan menarik, dekat dengan meja kasir. Salah seorang pelayan pria tengah berbicara dengan si penjaga kasir. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih tanpa dasi, celana panjang hitam berbalut celemek hitam polos. Rambut hitamnya panjang, sangat panjang hingga menutupi matanya. Mungkin usianya sepantaran atau lebih tua setahun, pikir Hayami. Tangannya sesekali terangkat untuk memberikan gestur pada si penjaga kasir.

Tak lama pelayan itu menoleh. Hayami tidak yakin apakah ia bertemu pandang dengan pelayan pria itu, tapi wajah berpagar poni itu jelas mengarah padanya. Selama beberapa lama pandangan mereka bertemu. Lekas Hayami membuang pandang, memutuskan kontak mata lebih lanjut.

 _Jangan datang._ Batin Hayami. Ia bisa merasakan hangat di pipinya. Sial, apakah pelayan itu benar-benar melihat padanya?

"Bisa aku tulis pesananmu, nona?" Hayami mengangkat namanya kala sebuah suara memanggilnya. Suara _baritone_ datar yang membuat jantungnya berlomba.

Pelayan pria itu kini tepat di depannya. Ternyata poninya memang sepanjang itu, membingkai sebagian wajahnya yang tegas oleh usia. Di sela-sela poni itu, Hayami bisa melihat kilatan merah dari dalamnya. Apakah itu mata?

"Nona?" Sekali lagi pelayan itu memanggil, membuyarkan lamunan Hayami. Sebuah catatan kecil di tangannya, pulpen di tangan lainnya. Raut wajahnya datar, nampaknya orang yang tidak banyak berekspresi.

"Ah ya, " Hayami bergumam, " _Caramel_ Frappucino satu, " Katanya, "Dibawa pulang, " Tambahnya, sesekali melirik si pelayan pria.

"Atas nama siapa?"

"Hayami Rinka."

Gesturnya saat mencatat, anggukan kecil kala ia mencatat pesanan, dan gerakan tangannya saat pulpen itu digoreskan di atas kertas. Gerakannya terkesan halus, namun tegas. Hayami merona. Apa tadi yang ia pikirkan?

"Baiklah, nona. Silakan menunggu, " Kata si pelayan sembari membungkuk kecil, lalu pergi menuju kasir.

.

.

* * *

Suara denting kecil dan teriakan, " _Caramel_ Frappucino!" dari arah dapur mengembalikan Hayami pada khayalan kecilnya.

Tapi ternyata nasib memang senang bermain. Hayami kira minumannya akan diantar pelayan yang berbeda, ternyata pelayan pria yang tadilah yang membawakan plastik bening berisi frappucinonya. Pelayan itu tersenyum kecil, sembari menyerahkan plastik itu pada Hayami.

"Frappucionya, nona. Semoga harimu menyenangkan." Katanya, masih memasang senyum kecilnya.

"T—Terima kasih, " Ujar Hayami, kemudian berjalan keluar café. Ia tidak sadar kalau di depan sang pelayan tadi, ia sempat tergugup.

.

.

* * *

Rasa legit _caramel_ menyambut lidah Hayami. Rasa hangat melegakan tenggorokan Hayami. Kini ia sedang berjalan melintasi sebuah taman kota.

Hayami menegak minumannya hingga habis, kemudian hendak mencari tempat sampah. Berhasil menemukannya, ia berlari kecil menghampiri tempat sampah tersebut.

Tangannya yang hendak membuang gelas plastik itu seketika terdiam. Hayami menautkan alis, menangkat gelas itu hingga sejajar dengan pandangannya.

Gelas plastik itu berwarna putih, dengan logo café pada bagian depannya. Di pojok kanan gelas itu, tertera nama dari pemesan minuman tersebut. Namun selain nama Hayami, terdapat sebaris kalimat tambahan di bawahnya.

Bukan kalimat. Tapi sebaris angka.

Mata Hayami memincing, melihat lebih dekat.

Di sana tertulis,

 _Caramel Frappucino,_

 _Rinka Hayami._

Lalu,

 _083211xxx_

 _Aku tahu kau melihatku dari tadi. Namaku Chiba Ryuunosuke. Call me maybe?_

.

.

* * *

Pipi Hayami merona hebat. Ia tertangkap basah.

* * *

.

.

Dan sang pelayan pria—Chiba Ryuunosuke—hanya melayangkan senyum tipis sembari mengelap cangkir-cangkir kopi.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

Biasanya kalo pesen minum dan di gelasnya ada nama pemesannya, adanya di St*rb*cks, kan? Ini cuma akal-akalan abal Ameru aja MUAHAHA /hush/ /plakk/

Yak, seperti biasa, Ameru ucapkan terima kasih atas review, fav dan follownya^^ sampai ketemu di fanfic berikutnya!


End file.
